Bloodlust
by TabithaWinchester
Summary: Vamp!Dean (Oneshot Destiel Fic) Cas realizes a way he can keep Dean alive without Dean hurting anyone (:


**So... I felt there weren't enough Vamp!Dean Destiel fics out there so I kinda wrote a thing... It's loosely based on season 6 episode 5. Hope you like it, feedback always appreciated(: Enjoy! **

* * *

**Bloodlust**

Castiel heard the familiar, annoying ring of the cellphone he's had to use lately coming from the pocket in his trench coat. He reached for it, flipping the top up to answer it like Dean had showed him once before, holding the small communication device to his ear.

"Hello Dean." He said into the phone, knowing that no one else would ever be calling this number.

"Cas?! Thank God! I... I need your help." Dean said from the other end, his voice sounding relieved that Cas had answered but also strained as if he were in pain. Cas quickly started to panic, wondering what happened before asking where he was. Dean told him the apartment number he was outside of, including the state and city of course. Within a second Cas found himself staring into a dark alleyway, the street damp beneath him, trash piled up against the wall of the apartment. He turned around to look out towards the other end of the alleyway and saw a dark form lying on the ground, back pushed up against the wall.

"Dean!" Cas yelled before running over to the form. He skidded down onto his knees, the water from the puddles on the street soaking through his pants leg, but he didn't notice. Dean's hand was covering a spot on his neck weakly, blood covering his entire neck and hands, some smeared on his cheek and around his mouth. His legs were lying in awkward positions but Cas found they weren't broken as he gently traced his hand along them to check, Dean slightly shivering against his touch. He looked back up at Dean's eyes which looked darker than before, frowning.

"Dean, what happened?" He asked blankly, trying to hide all the worry from his voice as he slowly reached for Dean's hand that was cradling his bloody neck. Dean winched as he gently pulled his hand away from its spot, looking to see what it was covering.

It was a bite mark, not a clean bite, more jagged and deep. _Vampire_. Cas thought suddenly, eyeing Dean again. Dean tried to fake a sarcastic smile but instead managed a sideways grin.

"They got me Cas... I'm..." Dean cut himself off, unable to put it into words so Cas urgently pulled the top of Dean's lip up causing him to groan in annoyance. There it was, the small incisor hidden under a flap of skin in his gums.

"A monster." Dean finally said once Cas had removed his fingers from his lip. When Dean heard himself say the word aloud Cas could see the beginning of a tear in his eye but he refused to let it fall.

"No your not." Cas said, blue eyes softening as he reached for Dean's shoulder, gently placing his hand on it, trying not to hurt him. Dean halfheartedly leaned into the touch before looking back up, eyes pleading.

"Can you fix it?" He asked sounding like a child terrified about a scrape on their knee. Cas lowered his gaze feeling absolutely hopeless and hating himself even more for being such a poor example of an Angel. He was still unable to heal, more human than ever. He could heal his own vessel, the process completely draining him, but he couldn't transfer the power. And he knew there was no known cure for vampires. He shook his head sadly, looking back up at Dean, feeling something warm and wet roll down from his eye and across his cheek. Dean frowned, eyes widening before reaching up to wipe whatever it was away.

"Cas, it's okay. I knew there was no way out of this, I just wanted someone... To be here. Sammy... Sammy was the one who let this happen to me." He said as if killed him, and Cas knew that it really did. Sam had gone off the deep-end, they had figured out a couple weeks ago that he was brought back from hell without a soul. But this? _This_ Cas couldn't understand him doing, even without a soul somewhere deep inside, Sam still had to be Sam, why would he let his brother get hurt like this?

"I'm not going to kill you Dean, or watch you die." Cas said, meaning every word. Dean just shifted uncomfortably, eyes turning even darker as he looked up at Cas pleadingly.

"Cas...'m thirsty." He said, his voice starting to slur. Cas understood instantly and he finally realized a way to keep Dean alive.

"That's it Dean. Drink from me, you can drink from me. I will heal, it may take more time than it used to, but my vessel will always heal. And it won't hurt me at all, but it'll keep you alive." Cas said urgently. Trying to pull Dean up from the where he was resting against the wall but Dean pulled back stubbornly.

"No Cas... I couldn't do that. I won't be that _thing_." He said, but Cas ignored him, trying to pull him up from the wall again. Dean faltered and fell against his chest weakly, his breath quickening at the smell of Cas so close to him, the skin of his neck exposed, Dean able to see the pumping of his blood against his vein.

"Cas no..." He said, but Cas wasn't going to lose him, he _couldn't_ lose him. Dean was all he had left. He gently turned Dean's head back against his neck, his cold lips against Cas' skin causing him to shiver slightly at the touch. Dean whimpered helplessly against him before slightly parting his lips, running the tip of his warm tongue over the exposed skin.

"Dean please..." Cas breathed, wanting him to just bite down already and stop messing with his neck. The feeling of his lips suckling Cas' neck making his whole body quiver. Cas had never felt this way before and it confused him, he wanted to feel the slight pain of Dean's teeth biting into his skin because then he would know he was helping keep Dean alive.

Dean was clearly fighting the urge, but after a while it grew too strong for him to handle. He felt the new teeth start to slid down from his gums painfully, causing him to groan against Cas' neck, his jaw widening. Cas just shut his eyes and relaxed against him as he felt the teeth finally cut into his skin, as smooth as Dean possibly could. They tore the skin of his vessel easily, but it didn't hurt him. He could feel them pinching through the soft layer of skin and he could feel the intake of blood, the pulling sensation of it rushing out from his veins. The loss of blood from his vessel caused him to feel slightly lightheaded, which was a new experience for him, he's never felt this vulnerable before, letting Dean handle him as he pleased. Dean dug his hands into Cas' hair, threading the stands through his fingers to pull him closer against his mouth. Cas didn't know what to do so he lightly wrapped his arms around Dean's back, helping hold him up against him. Once he felt like he was about to lose consciousness, Dean timidly pulled back, tears streaming down his face mixing in with the blood that was tracing down his jaw. Cas smiled at him shyly, trying to be optimistic, hating seeng Dean like this. He gave up and pulled Dean back against him, Dean cradling his head in Cas' trench coat as he cried, feeling completely broken and helpless in Cas' arms.

After awhile the night grew colder around them and Dean shivered against his chest.

"Dean..?" He breathed against his hair. Dean stirred against him, gripping at his trench coat.

"Dean, were you staying in a motel?" Cas asked gently, slowing his words for Dean to completely understand him. Dean moaned frustratingly before slurring out the motel name. Within a few seconds Cas zapped them in, the new warm enclosure making his skin tingle.

Cas walked Dean, arm wrapped around his shoulders, to the bed before carefully laying him down. Once his hands were free, he reached up to feel his neck, it was already healed. Cas sighed, pulling the covers over Dean's shivering body before walking sluggishly to sit on the bed across from him. Dean squirmed under the covers, his eyes twitching under their closed lids before opening again to stare at Cas pleadingly. Cas didn't utter a word while he got up to get a towel from the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed, the weight shift causing Dean to lay closer to him. He started to gently rub the blood from his lips, cheek and chin. The blood smearing at first but finally disappearing, Dean looking more like Dean. Cas sighed, placing the bloody towel on the nightstand next to the bed before shuffling to get up. Before he could make his way off the bed Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him back gently.

"Cas, can you..." He cut himself off, hearing how pathetic the words sounded in his mouth but continued to look up at Cas pleadingly. Cas tilted his head to the side, not in confusion, in concern, his blue eyes pooling. He smiled shortly before laying down under the worn motel blanket next to Dean, moving an arm around Dean's shoulders as he curled against Cas, breathing in his trench coat, hands clutching it tightly as if Cas was the last stable thing left in this world to cling to. Cas leaned into him, his other hand stroking his back soothingly trying to get him to fall asleep. They'd try to figure everything out when he wakes up, he just needed sleep. Dean sighed against him, a long drawn-out sound that he made out more as a moan, Cas tightening his grip on Dean's shoulders comfortingly.

"...'m sorry." Cas felt Dean mutter against his chest, his voice strained out and watery.

"Don't be." Cas whispered against his ear, rubbing his back until he finally felt him fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

Dean woke up to his jaw aching, mouth tasting metallic, cheek resting against a familiar backwards tie and a button down white shirt. Light was drifting in through the window of the old motel, catching Dean's eye, making him squint and feel utterly dizzy. He hid his head back down against the chest, realizing he was gripping the sides of the trench coat, pulling back quickly, rolling to the edge of the bed. Cas was laying on his side, staring at him curiously, his eyes showing remnants of what could be defined as _hurt_.

"It's okay... The light only confusions you, makes you lightheaded, dizzy. But it's not like the old vampire myths, you won't combust." Cas said, eyes concerned, pausing before opening his mouth to speak again, more hesitantly.  
"Are you... Thirsty?" He asked, Dean had never heard the Angel so unsure of himself before and the words made his whole body quiver with want, venom cursing through his veins.

"Cas, I can't do this..." Dean said, his eyes asking Cas to let him die, asking Cas to give up on him like he already has. Cas moved closer to him, not planning on letting him do this to himself.

"You did last night." Cas said calmly, Dean shivered at the thought. He's alway hunted monsters for as long as he could remember, and now he was one of them. He felt Cas' hand against his shoulder, felt the blood pumping in his wrist causing his nose to flare and his eyes to darken red. He felt the new canines tugging against his gums as he was trying to hold them back, but it was too much to handle. He saw something flash in Cas' eyes before Dean was over top of him, pressing him forcefully against the bed, teeth finally breaking free of his gums within seconds before biting down into Cas' neck. He felt Cas flinch beneath him but he didn't complain, instead he reached up to pull Dean down closer against him, hands shaking slightly as they rested against his back. Dean bit down harder, the shock making Cas squirm a little. He felt Dean's hips roll against him, the new sensation causing him to gasp as he dug his blunt nails into Dean's bloodstained jacket. Suddenly he felt his shirt being ripped open as Dean slid down, still straddling him against the bed, as he bit gently into the exposed skin on Cas' chest causing him to shiver, his grip on Dean's back tightening. All of a sudden everything stopped, it was deadly silent as Dean lifted his mouth from Cas' now bloody chest, his hips suddenly still before he jumped off the bed, pushing himself against the corner of the wall, wiping the blood from his mouth angrily.

"I'm so sorry... I couldn't hold it back. Oh God, Cas, You haven't started healing yet!" He yelled panicking, forgetting about his thirst entirely as he rushed to the bed, placing his hands over the cut in Cas' neck and chest hurriedly, cursing under his breath when Cas still wasn't healing.

"Dean, I'm _fine_. Dean! Look at me!" Cas yelled when Dean started to mutter uncontrollably to himself about being a monster and Cas still not healing, hands shaking against Cas' skin, blood sticking to the pads of his fingers. He lifted his head slowly to see Cas' blue eyes stare back at him.

"Listen to me, I haven't been at full power lately, it just takes awhile, okay? I swear I'm fine. This is just a vessel Dean, _I'm_ fine." He said grabbing Dean's hand that was reaching back to his neck. Just as he said it the gash had started to heal, slowly closing up and smoothing over. Dean saw and fell down against Cas' chest relieved, feeling as the bite on his chest starting to smooth over also.

"I can't keep doing this." Dean said softly, lifting his head up to look down at Cas' eyes again. Cas frowned, sitting up slightly, Dean still rested against him, unwilling to move.

"You can Dean, I'll help you, I swear." Cas said, his voice breaking a little causing Dean eyes to widen questionably. He had never seen Cas like this, how human he was becoming. He sounded worried, he _never_ sounded unsure or worried like this before And the way his skin tore so easily against his teeth, he felt so _human_. But Dean knew he wasn't, it wouldn't hurt him like it did other humans. Cas smiled at the understanding the showed across Dean's face, his thumb robbing circles on the spot on Cas' chest that had healed over. All of a sudden Cas felt Dean press rapidly back down against him causing his head to fall back against the mattress again. But instead of feeling the quick, sharp pain at his neck, he felt warm lips suddenly against his. He laid there shocked for a moment, Dean's hips pinning him down again, rolling slowly along his own causing him to gasp, allowing further access into his mouth without his knowing. Dean tugged at his bottom lip and bit into it as gently as he could, some blood making its way into Cas' mouth as Dean sucked his lip. It was an awful taste, metallic and thick. He felt his blood flow lessening just as Dean must have noticed because he pulled back from his lip, smoothing where he bit over with the tip of his tongue as he kissed Cas again, running his fingers up to thread through his hair as he traced his sloppy kiss down Cas' neck, brushing his lips over the place he had bit before. When he rolled up to meet Cas' eyes, his were deadly, dark red and full of lust. Dean must have seen something unspoken pass in Cas' eyes because he stopped brushing his lips over Cas' neck and pulled back, the red of his eyes slowly melting away, back to their bright green color, shining confusingly. Cas just stared at him dazed after what just happened and sat up a little, back resting on his elbows.

"Being... What you are. It also heightens your uh... Your emotions, so to speak." Cas stuttered, feeling his bottom lip healing. Dean just continued to stare at him, eyes wide and terrified.

"I...um."

"Don't you dare say sorry again Dean Winchester." Cas said smiling. Dean smiled for the first time since all of this happened. Quickly wiping the blood from his face, his cheeks flushed red under his dark freckles.

"We need to bring you to Bobby... We can start looking for a cure and he can find ways to get you through this." Cas said slowly. Dean was still straddling him, his hands smoothing over the bare skin of Cas' chest. He nodded sadly before bending down to catch Cas' swollen bottom lip between his gently.

"But I was just starting to have fun." He breathed against Cas' lips causing Cas to roll his eyes before leaning in to kiss him again, his whole body quivering when he felt Dean's smile against his mouth, knowing he had made him happy.

That's all he wanted.


End file.
